Dreams
by Demon's Requiem
Summary: Dreams are powerful, complex. They can change your life - or completely destroy it. One day, Sasuke has a dream... He dreams he will leave Naruto and everything he represents for a darker power. They don't believe the dream, but just as love brought them together, love tore them apart. The dream comes true, and Naruto's stuck wanting after a Sasuke who's already gone. SasuNaru.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! :)

Some things to know (that may or may not be irrelevant): Yes this is like a long oneshot. This is also my first story (on this account, because I'm a sneaky ninja like that). The pairing is SasuNaru. Rated M for some language and inferred sexual themes, etc. There are random pairings like LeeSaku and KibaHina, but they're only mentioned. Beware the random tense changes. And there's an (in my opinion) awkward ending because... Well... I'll explain more at the bottom.

So. Please don't let those deter you from reading :D Also the structure for this whole story - it starts out in present canon-time, then it flips to an AU. I think it's self-explanatory...

That being said, see you at the bottom!

* * *

Dreams

* * *

"Don't die," Naruto pleaded, hands clutched in his best friend's shirt - the shirt that was currently stained crimson with blood, Sasuke's life bleeding out right before his eyes.

Even near death, Sasuke still managed to summon a cracked, sarcastic smile. "W-what? You think…you have enough power…to command…death…to release me?" Blood dribbled down the side of his chin as he coughed, body jerking weakly before flopping back on the ground. The smile slipped off his face as pain replaced it; obviously he had decided that hiding his emotions was pointless this late into the game—when it was obvious that he had lost; he had gambled and lost against the game of Life.

"I—if I could I would," Naruto promised, throat clamping. Tears swam in his eyes and he bowed his head over Sasuke's tattered shirt, watching dark spots bloom on the fabric as the tears fell.

"Don't tell…me…you're _crying_," Sasuke muttered, a weak chuckle rising from his chest. "Can you imagine? The…great Uzumaki Naruto…being so weak as to cry… a real scaredy-cat…"

Naruto shook his head, even as the tears refused to stop coming. "Don't you dare insult me when you're…" His voice broke and he shook his head again. "I can't believe you! You're on the verge of death and you still _make jokes_? Why weren't you like this in life?!"

"Because in life…I had a purpose," his best friend said quietly. Naruto paused, leaning back a little to observe his face, sensing that something had shifted. Sasuke looked so serene, painfully serene, like he was ready for Death to come and embrace him. Like he could _see _Death right now, hanging over them with vulture wings. How many had Death taken already?

_You have a purpose _now_, _Naruto wanted to scream, but he knew it was already too late. Sasuke's breaths were coming slower as he struggled to breathe at all. It hurt. It _hurt. _It was like someone had torn a hole in Naruto's chest; how could he watch Sasuke waste away right before his eyes? It was the ultimate torture, watching your most important person die when you had no ability to help them at all.

It was torture.

"Don't blame yourself," murmured Sasuke, eyes closing. He seemed so peaceful.

(_whywhywhy why you why not me_)

"Don't!" Naruto choked, the hole in his chest ripping a little bit wider.

"Let it go, Naruto." A last smile forced itself onto Sasuke's too-pale face, as his eyelids fluttered. "I can see them…My family."

Naruto bit his lip hard, drawing blood. "I—Sasuke—_no—_" His fist curled, and he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him hard. "Listen to me, you bastard! Before you die, listen to what I have to say! Don't give up. Give me one minute."

Sasuke forced one eye open with difficulty. "Of all…the times…you pick _now…_?"

Naruto stared hard at him, blue eyes laser-sharp with his grief. "I will meet you again, I promise you. I swear it upon my nindo, upon everything that makes me Uzumaki Naruto. Whether it be in this life or the next, _mark my words _I will see you again. So don't you fucking dare try to escape from me, you hear me?"

"If you say so," Sasuke whispered, but he seemed to relax after Naruto's words. His eye closed again and then—

In Uzumaki Naruto's arms, on the day of the last battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Uchiha Sasuke died.

And it was to Naruto's bitterest regret that they ended up winning the war…but he had paid the greatest price of it all.

_I _will _meet you again._

_Wait for me._

_Sasuke._

* * *

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

Sakura slid into the seat next to him, smoothing her hair as she dropped her (very pink) binder on her desk. Naruto frowned, leaning on his hand.

"What new kid? There's a lot, you know, since it's the first day of school and everything."

"Fine, if you want to be like that," Sakura huffed, crossing her legs. "I'm talking about the _only _hot new kid so far. He's in none of my classes, granted, but I see him everywhere! I even have lunch with him!"

"That means I have lunch with him too," Naruto reminded her lazily as he turned back to the front of the room, opening his binder in preparation for math. But the bell hadn't rung yet, so Sakura continued to talk.

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, you've seen him, haven't you? I think he has history with you. Do you have history first? He has history first! It's sad though, he appears to have no friends. I mean I see people trying to talk to him in the hallways all the time, but he always ignores them. If you were new, wouldn't you want friends?" Sakura chattered.

"Well first of all, how do you know I have history first? And maybe he is in my class. And maybe he doesn't want friends. Have you thought of that?" Naruto demanded, though he did wonder who wouldn't want friends. Ever since he had transferred to his elementary school five years ago, he had been horribly lonely until Sakura and Kiba had decided to talk to him; since then it had been the start of two wonderful friendships (though regretfully, nothing more from Sakura). Now that he was in eighth grade and met new people all the time, he tried to be friendly and welcome them, so they wouldn't feel as left out as he had.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you're insinuating. And—oh. My. God." Sakura slapped her hands on her desk and she whirled frantically to face Naruto. "He—he's in this class! Don't look now, but he's going to sit near the front. I know it." She carefully slid her eyes to the front of the class, where a dark-haired boy was getting ready to sit. "See him? Uchiha. Sasuke. Hottest thing ever."

Naruto glanced at where she was looking.

He saw nothing special. It was just some super-intelligent dude with sickly pale skin and hair that remarkably resembled… Yup. It was. It was a duck's ass. What kind of manly guy had that kind of hairdo? A dork?

He said as much to Sakura, and received a hefty bump on the top of his head in return for his efforts. The bell rang and the class started, leaving Naruto whimpering in his seat for the first few minutes. It really wasn't like Sasuke was anything special; okay, maybe it had to do with the fact that he still _kind of liked _Sakura despite that she had firmly denied him (in fifth grade too!) multiple times over. He was in _pain_ (both figuratively and physically).

And because he was so busy whimpering in his desk, he happened to miss the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was giving a little self-intro about himself. It was only when the teacher asked "So does anyone have any questions for Sasuke here?" that Naruto jerked his head up, accidentally blurting out a loud "What?" to the class.

Everyone turned and stifled their laughter when they noticed it was Naruto. He was known for being the class clown, so nobody was really surprised that he hadn't been paying attention. Sasuke, though. He looked kind of pissed (though it was a little hard to tell with that constant irritating blank expression on his face. It made Naruto want to punch it off, so at least he'd feel _something_, like the great Uzumaki Naruto's Fist of Steel), and Naruto decided to make him even angrier. If he started something, why not finish it?

"Oh, questions? I have a question!" Naruto raised his hand high, waving it obnoxiously. The teacher nodded at him. He stood up, hands crossed firmly across his chest as he cleared his throat. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Sakura face-plant into her desk as her natural Naruto-Intuition started to ring.

"Oh, no," she groaned, but it was already too late.

"So, _Sasuke, _I'm sorry if this offends you but… Can I ask why you appear to have a duck's ass implanted onto the top of your head?"

The class was dead silent for about half a minute, teacher included, before slowly someone started to laugh. And soon, more and more joined in. A triumphant smile spread slowly across Naruto's face as he locked eyes with Sasuke, who looked positively furious.

_Take that, sucker. Trying to steal my woman? Not so fast._

Of course, that thought didn't last very long. Two furious people advanced toward him—Sakura first, whacking him a nice one across the arm, and then the next thing he saw was brilliant stars as Sasuke's fist slugged him in the nose.

The two of them ended up in detention on the first day of school, refusing to talk to each other.

Naruto knew it was the start of a beautiful rivalry.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but it did.

Two and a half years later, as they were halfway through their junior year, Sasuke and Naruto…became friends.

It wasn't a gradual friendship. Not at all. Throughout the past years, every time Sasuke and Naruto had been forced to interact or talk at all, it had resulted in arguments at best and full-out fights at worst. It was just something ingrained in them; they had to fight each other. And so, for the longest time, Naruto felt like he hated Sasuke.

Of course, he knew next to nothing about his past. Did Sasuke have brothers? Family? Friends, even? Oh yes he had friends, Naruto knew; strange, odd people, like Karin or Juugo, or most definitely Suigetsu. No one knew what to make of his odd gang.

(_yet Naruto couldn't help but wonder what they had that he didn't_)

It was almost like a blow to his pride. Naruto could make friends with anyone—even the coldest, meanest people like Gaara or Sai. He could melt anyone…but Uchiha Sasuke.

Okay, it wasn't like he had exactly tried to make good with the bastard over the years, but still.

And why should he get to know Sasuke? He had nothing in common with him. He was still the prankster, while Sasuke was the teacher's pet. He had Bs at best, and Sasuke had a record of immaculate A+s. It wasn't that Naruto was _stupid_. It was just his teachers didn't really have the best method of teaching.

But the point was, they never really talked – truly _talked _– to each other despite all the classes they frequently shared. Until one day, Naruto happened to walk into the bathroom and overhear a particular conversation that would change his life forever.

"Did you hear?" A chunky boy was talking to his acne-prone friend as they washed their hands, loitering before lunch.

"About what?"

"The Uchiha massacre," the boy whispered in reply, glancing furtively around even though they were in a (what they thought to be) secluded bathroom.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the name "Uchiha". What was this? And massacre linked on at the end? Involuntarily images of blood flashed across his mind and his chest felt tight as he remembered his own dead parents. Because of that he missed the next half of the conversation, only catching the tail end.

"The thing is, he looks _dead _now. And you thought he was cold before, you know. Some people say he's thinking about suicide…honestly, that wouldn't surprise me," laughed the boy with acne as they finished washing their hands and exited the restroom, paying Naruto no mind.

He had no clue how long he stood there, frozen, unable to think or move or even breathe, but in time the lunch bell rang and automatically stirred him into motion. He somehow made it to his cafeteria table in a daze; it was only when Sakura slammed her tray down across him that he looked up.

She was angry, cotton-candy-pink hair flying wildly around her face, green eyes sparking. "Where were you today, Naruto? Skipping? I know you didn't have a doctor's appointment." Oh right, he'd missed fourth period, where Sakura was a nurse's aide—she would have known if he'd had an appointment. He couldn't really lie to Sakura, but … how could he tell her what he was thinking when he didn't have time to process it? That was it—he didn't know what _to _think.

Naruto shrugged, pasting a smile onto his face. Well, he'd worry about it later, at home. For now, he might as well try to soothe Sakura's irrational fears before she became too angry, or God forbid, called her boyfriend over. Lee was someone he couldn't stand for long periods of time, and not just because he had 'stolen' Naruto's woman (at last). He was just too… Lee.

And so he smiled. "I'm fine. I just felt bad so I hung out in the bathroom—wait a second, how did you even know I wasn't here for fourth period? I don't have class with you!" Naruto looked suspiciously at Sakura.

She tilted her chin up haughtily. "See? Right there, proof. You said it yourself."

He blinked, stunned. "You're kidding. You _didn't _know?! And you—"

"Of course I didn't know. But I could guess. Something looks wrong about you," she muttered, peering closely at his face. Naruto squirmed and shook his head, turning to look across the cafeteria.

His gaze happened to land on one particular boy, sitting all alone.

Uchiha Sasuke.

For once, he looked at him without the irrational hatred. For once, he looked at him like he would any other person, someone he might (possibly) want to be friends with. For once, he looked at him like he was Uchiha Sasuke and nobody else.

He saw someone who looked broken and alone, despite his aloof nature. He saw that the shell he kept around himself was not only to keep others out, but to protect himself. The emotions he refused to show were being bottled up inside him, and from experience, Naruto knew that one day they would explode.

_Just like me. He's… just like me._

And that was it. Naruto had never, ever realized just how alike he and Sasuke were.

That night, as Naruto was lying in bed, he wondered if Sasuke was as lonely as he was right now—and Naruto had _friends. _Was Sasuke alone? Had his family really been murdered?

Did that make them…the same?

Their fighting slowly subsided as they unconsciously took to avoiding each other. Naruto still shared many classes with him, though, and since their last names were close to each other's, they were often paired up on the same projects. That was what happened the day (the exact _day_) Naruto and Sasuke became friends.

It was a science project, meant to be taken out of class and worked on with your partner. As usual, Sasuke calmly told Naruto that he would finish it at home—normally, Naruto wouldn't mind, as he had liked loading work onto Sasuke's shoulders. But this time, something felt off. Sasuke's eyes were still unnervingly dead, his voice more monotone than usual. Because of that, Naruto bit his lip, hesitated for the fraction of a second, and did something completely unlike himself.

"Can I come over instead?" he blurted, a blush racing across his cheeks as Sasuke's eyes widened. In incredulity or fury, though, he couldn't tell.

"You…want to come over…to _my house_?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto blushed even harder, but he refused to back down. "Y-yeah. I heard that, um, your family got killed and everything…so… I just wanted to let you know that I'm like you—"

Unrestrained fury flashed across Sasuke's face, halting Naruto. His voice was a deadly whisper.

"Where did you hear that?"

Naruto swallowed, suddenly aware of the way Sasuke's hands gripped the collar of his shirt and how the whole class had gone quiet, staring at them. "I heard it from some other juniors…"

"Who?"

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you their names," he said slowly (_but don't you know that everybody knows?_).

"Why the fuck do you think it's okay to pry into my _own _business?" Sasuke was saying, and then Naruto looked at Sasuke. Looked at his eyes—the window to his soul.

He had expected angry eyes, hating eyes, but what he got was something so vulnerable it didn't seem like Sasuke at all. He saw hurt, fear, and even a little bit of despair, swirling in eyes so infinite he has to think: _How did I never notice this before?_

He knows the answer, though. It's because he never tried.

Sasuke throws the first punch, just like the first day they met. Naruto fights back, because that's what he does. They get detention again—but amazingly enough, this is only the second detention they've shared, because usually they're smart enough to do their fighting outside school.

That afternoon, they end up spilling their life stories to each other, trusting their rival enough not to aimlessly gossip. They learn that they really are very, very similar.

That afternoon, Sasuke ends up inviting Naruto over to his house; only under the premise of the 'project', but in reality, they know better.

That afternoon, both of them can't help but smile, because both of them know that they've made a new friend.

* * *

It's senior year when it happens.

Ironically enough, it's like what happens in the movies at parties. Everyone is screaming, dancing, drinking. One thing leads to another and before they know it, Sasuke and Naruto are kissing in a room they've never seen before, helpless to do anything but _feel._

They don't go all the way, but they go pretty far; enough that by the time morning comes, every time they look at each other, they can't help but blush.

For weeks they avoid each other, prompting questions from Naruto's friends, who have (by now) grown accustomed to seeing the pair together. Naruto can't get the image of Sasuke out of his head, but little does he know that Sasuke has been having the same problem. Ashamed, the two evade each other for as long as they can…until Sakura decides to intervene. She has grown too fond of her friends to let themselves destroy each other.

Naturally, her idea of 'fixing' everything was getting them both drunk beyond belief—not drunk together, but separately, and once both were intoxicated, shove them in a room together and let them duel it out.

Well, let's just say Sakura's version of 'dueling' wasn't exactly what went down.

Alcohol and sexually-deprived teenage boys didn't seem to mix well, not at all. The minute Sasuke was pushed into the room Naruto was wallowing in, the two took one glance at each other and abandoned all else. Once again, it was nothing but _feeling_; the heat, the passion, the poison. It was addicting.

Sakura was suitably surprised when she discovered her friends' way of 'fixing things' was rather…unconventional. She got over it quickly though; living in a modern world tended to do that to you. Plus she was a nurse. Nurses didn't get fazed over these things, and as such, she cheerily came up to Naruto the next day at school and thumped him on the back, smiling and announcing, "I'm glad you finally got in touch with your true side, Naruto!"

Needless to say, the next few weeks were awkward as well, but slowly, Naruto and Sasuke learned to cope. Their friendship hardly varied. Their relationship was strong.

It seemed like everything would last forever—like it was some fairy tale.

(_but haven't you learned that fairy tales don't exist?_)

And for a short while, everything was absolutely…

Perfect.

* * *

Dreams.

What is a dream?

The concept itself is hard to grasp—it floats just out of your reach, dancing on clouds. Is it because it _has _no concept? Is a dream abstract?

What is it?

A dream can be an ambition, a goal, something one may achieve in the future.

A dream can be a collection of thoughts, meant to pass time. A daydream. Ideas that evaporate into thin air as soon as one is disrupted…

A dream can be daydreams that come at night, a dream or a nightmare.

And then, a dream can be nothing more than a forewarning, ominous and overwhelming. Ignored once, doomed forever. Those kinds of dreams are the most dangerous.

They curse you.

* * *

Sasuke woke with tears gathering in his eyes.

Slowly, so slowly, one leaked from the corner of his eye, dripping into his dark hair.

_The dream…_

And Uchiha Sasuke cried for the first time in years.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked blearily, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. Sleep was reluctant to relax its grip on him, so he didn't notice Sasuke's lack of response until a good five minutes later. He peered at his lover, trying to read his face, but Sasuke remained stubbornly turned away from him. "What's wrong?" he tried again.

This time, Sasuke answered. "Nothing."

Instantly, Naruto could tell something really _was _wrong. He had heard the tiny catch in Sasuke's breath before speaking; he had heard the choked tone of his voice. Something was wrong.

He lifted himself onto his elbows, craning his head to see Sasuke's eyes. Ever since that first day they had become friends, he had learned that the way to Sasuke's soul was his eyes. But Sasuke wasn't letting him in.

Exasperated, Naruto grasped Sasuke's face and forcibly yanked him to face Naruto. Not expecting this, Sasuke jerked around, eyes wide…and swollen. Naruto's own eyes widened, taking in the redness around Sasuke's eyes and the tear tracks still evident on his pale cheeks. "Were…were you _crying_? Why? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He began patting Sasuke all over. On a different day, a different time, Sasuke might have laughed, but right now he felt too drained to even manage that.

Naruto looked at him again, blue eyes pleading, voice soft. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could never stand against those eyes. Those lips. That face.

_Naruto._

And so he told it all.

"I had a dream last night…" he said, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to see Naruto as he talked—it would be too much, and he might accidentally start _crying _again. Already the lump was back in his throat, refusing to leave no matter how hard he swallowed.

(_not only that it feels like someone is stabbing my heart out_)

"It started out okay. We were back in middle school, yelling at each other…then it flashed into high school, the day we became friends. Eating lunch together. Then that night in our senior year…" Both blushed. "Kissing you. Holding you. Loving you. I remember it all—and then…and then…" Sasuke's voice broke, and he unconsciously pulled Naruto into his arms. "Don't leave me, Naruto. Promise me."

"I promise," Naruto answered automatically, still concerned. "What happened in the dream?"

Sasuke seemed minutely reassured by Naruto's promise, and took a deep breath to steady himself. "A-after everything, after our life was played out, something I have never remembered seeing came up. It was you, crying, as I watched myself leave you behind. It was windy, cold. I don't know why I was leaving but I was _leaving_, I _left _you! How could I leave you?" Unbidden, more tears gathered in Sasuke's eyes. Later, he would swear he had never cried; but now, now was an exception.

Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke closer, lips pressing onto his bare chest. "It's okay. It was just a dream…just a dream."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke felt a little silly for seeking comfort for his own dream (_his own nightmare_) but it was necessary. He still felt shaken inside, too nervous.

_It cannot become a reality._

"You are my forever. You won't leave me," said Naruto simply. "Will you?"

"I…I won't. Never," Sasuke murmured, releasing a long breath. "I will never leave you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. We'll spend forever together, Naruto…"

And for four years, Sasuke forgot about his dream.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke.

His boyfriend—his lover—his soulmate—his best friend—his brother. What was Sasuke to him?

What was he to Sasuke?

A month ago, he had an answer for that. A month ago, he would've replied, _"I am his everything."_

Right now, Naruto was lost.

Things had been shifting for a while now. Naruto didn't know when it started—when Sasuke had begun drawing away from him—but it had at least been a month. A month of lonely nights in bed alone when Sasuke was too busy investigating to come home; a month of worrying; a month of eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner by himself; a month of sorrow; a month of having his heart slowly broken into a million tiny shattered pieces.

He knew why Sasuke was doing this—and the worst thing was, he couldn't blame him.

For the first time since his family was killed, he had a trace on their family's murderer: his own brother. He was hunting Itachi and it hurt Naruto know that Itachi was more important than he was.

_If you're my everything, why aren't I yours?_

It hurt. So much.

Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto as he stood in his doorway, waiting to be invited into Sasuke's office. Naruto pressed his lips together (_I'm breaking_) before turning and smiling painfully at Sakura, Sasuke's assistant. "C-can you give this to him when he has time? Tell him it's from me, okay?"

"Of course. Are you alright?" Sakura asked, pink brows drawing together. She was first and foremost Naruto's friend; secretary could come later.

"…I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

Naruto got in his car, numbed. He wondered, _Where did this all go wrong?_

_What did _I_ do wrong?_

* * *

The next day, Naruto wordlessly picked up the unopened bento from the day before that was lying on the kitchen table and threw it in the trash.

* * *

(_someone help me I'm drowning I'm shattering I'm—_)

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Naruto whispered, hands in his hair. He stared down between his knees, seeing the ridges of the carpet but not really _seeing _them. It was how Sasuke had been looking at him—when he had time to look at him.

"It's his fault, not yours," Kiba told him, voice indignant. "He should be the one taking time out of his day. Even if he's the only one employed right now, he should still love you more than his job, right?"

"He loves his brother more than me."

The quiet admission was not meant to be spoken aloud, so it surprised both of them when it was thrown out into the open. Kiba fished soundlessly for words, mouth gaping. Naruto's head drooped further.

"I—I can't do this, man," Kiba finally said helplessly. "I'm not a chick. Ask Ino or something."

'_Try and salvage it_' was left unsaid.

* * *

"Ino?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"…"

"Hey? You still there? What did you need?"

"…Never mind."

"Naruto? Naruto! Wait!"

"Sorry for disturbing you, Ino."

* * *

(_—I'm falling—_)

* * *

Naruto pressed his lips together and knocked firmly on Sasuke's door. He was actually home for once and Naruto had summoned the courage to broach the taboo topic of their relationship once and for all. It was time to settle this—for better or for worse.

No one answered from the study room, even though Naruto knew Sasuke was in there. Sighing, he knocked again. Still no answer. Throwing manners to the wind, Naruto firmly pushed open the door.

Sasuke was sitting in front of his laptop, looking haggard and exhausted. Work was draining him, both spiritually and physically. Chasing Itachi was draining him.

It was draining Naruto as well.

Their relationship was almost parasitic—only both fed off of the other's energy, instead of the other way around. They had learned they a long time ago: when one was angry, the other got angry as well; when one was sad, the other felt sad; when one was happy, the other was happy, and so forth. But what happened when there was no one to feed off of?

"Sasuke… Are—are you okay?" Naruto finally spoke. For a long time, he thought Sasuke wouldn't even answer him.

Then Sasuke looked up, and Naruto instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke's eyes were cold, unforgiving, and worst of all, _annoyed. _He was _annoyed _Naruto had come to bother him at one in the morning! Naruto clenched his fists. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so immersed in work? Where did the Sasuke I know go?"

"He's still here, you idiot," Sasuke said coolly, and for a split second, Naruto felt nostalgia, heart-wrenching nostalgia. For a second, Naruto could believe it.

Then reality caught up.

Sasuke's eyes were never like that.

"Why did you come home at all then, huh?" Naruto spat, almost bristling in his fury (_his hurt_). "What made you come back today?"

"Sakura got too worried over me and forced me to go home." Sasuke's reply was flippant as he returned his gaze to his glowing computer screen. "I knew it; I knew I wouldn't get work done if I went here."

Naruto jerked back like he had punched him, eyes wide and cruelly dry. Did Sasuke just say—?

"What?" he croaked, trembling. "What did you just say?"

"I _said_," Sasuke emphasized, "you're a hindrance and you're only slowing my investigation of Itachi. I'm almost there. I almost have him. You're not helping anyone right now by staying here, Naruto." The entire time, his eyes refused to leave the laptop screen, fingers tapping away.

_I'm…annoying? By doing what? Asking him a question? _

_And why didn't he say…_

_Why didn't he say 'if I went _home_'?_

Naruto took a deep breath, turning. One foot was out the door when he halted, squeezing his eyes shut as he dared to ask one more thing. One more question.

"Ano, Sasuke… do you remember your promise from four years ago?"

The reply was immediate.

"What promise?"

Naruto closed the door.

* * *

(_—I'm dying._)

* * *

Naruto laughed to himself that night, knees curled to his chest as if he was a little kid again. It helped pretend there wasn't a gaping hole where his heart should be; it helped pretend that he was whole again.

Sasuke really had forgotten.

And why had he expected anything else?

* * *

"_Don't leave me, Naruto. Promise me."_

"_I promise…"_

"_You are my forever. You won't leave me. Will you?"_

"_I…I won't. Never. I will never leave you."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise. We'll spend forever together, Naruto…"_

* * *

It didn't come as a surprise to Naruto the day Sasuke packed his bags and left.

What surprised him was that Sasuke still had some kindness left inside him—and that kindness destroyed Naruto.

"I'm sorry," were Sasuke's first words the morning he left. Naruto jolted, back stiffening as Sasuke came up behind him, kissing his neck. He relaxed, melting against Sasuke (_he always forgave too easily_).

"For what?" he couldn't help but ask.

"For everything," Sasuke mumbled, and then they were too busy kissing to talk. Only later would Naruto realize the full extent of 'everything' Sasuke was sorry for.

For the first time in months, they made love, writhing and panting and gasping as they held each other—one for the last time, one because he didn't want to drown. In the aftermath, Naruto laid on the bed, dazed, nearly unconscious. He barely felt it as a cool hand brushed against his forehead, as warm lips pressed against his own. He barely heard the words that were quietly spoken, the tears that were silently shed.

It was almost like a dream.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto. Sorry that I have to do this, sorry that I loved you and broke you, sorry that I'm leaving. I'm sorry that I forgot my dream…I'm sorry that I broke my promise."_

By the time Naruto woke, the light outside their—_his_—window was gone, replaced by the inky night. By the time he woke up…

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

He finds a letter the next day, addressed to him. The owner of the letter is still gone, but strangely enough he doesn't feel any different than usual. Sasuke has been gone so long recently, why would this be any different?

(_because you still think he'll come back_)

Naruto opens the letter carefully, pulling out the sheet of crisp white paper. It's handwritten, a small mercy, a last memento. The words are not soft, not loving. They are bold, strong, like Sasuke.

_Naruto… _

_What can I say? I know these past months have been torture for you. For me too; I've never felt so alone. But again, what can I say? Family is important—and you are my family as well. To have to choose one over the other, you cannot imagine how it must feel._

_In the end I chose Itachi, not because I don't love you. I still do. I may not express it anymore, and you may not believe it anymore, but I…I have to do this. To avenge my family's death._

_Because I am gone by the time you read this, I will explain everything to you now. I am leaving to go work for a man named Orochimaru. He has contacts that I could only dream of, and will help me catch Itachi. Don't try looking for him; he has to find you, not the other way around. Why is Itachi so important to forsake us? He's part of a gang, Naruto. I didn't even know this, but he was. A gang named Akatsuki. They have a ruthless reputation of going after current gang members' surviving families and their loved ones to destroy any vestiges of life still left in the gang members. I can't let them do that to you, so I have to go kill Itachi now. If he's no longer a gang member, they can't kill you or me, right?_

_I didn't tell you this sooner because I know you would've wanted to go with me. But I can't let you go, I can't risk your life for mine. I love you._

_But it doesn't change the fact that I still broke our promise. I promised you I would never leave, that my dream wouldn't come true. It did though. I left you._

_I just hope you can forgive me one day. I'll try to come back, I swear I will, and this promise will be one I refuse to break. The question is, will you wait for me, Naruto? Will you wait? _

_You don't have to. Live your own life…love someone else if you have to. If I come back, though, I just hope you will still be here. _

_Sasuke_

Wait? Will Naruto wait?

He bows his head and grits his teeth, crumpling the letter in his hand.

He doesn't know the answer.

* * *

For days, Naruto wallowed in his home, refusing to come out. The situation had finally hit him—his best friend, his lover, had left him. They had been together (friendship or otherwise) for almost nine years, and…

Sasuke had left.

He wasn't even crying anymore. He just felt hollow now, like everything had been taken out from inside him. Maybe this was what dolls felt like, after they were broken and used.

Friends frequently left voicemails on his phone, begging him to answer, growing increasingly frantic as days drifted by. Days? Or was it hours? Naruto really didn't know anymore.

It was because of a dream (_those accursed dreams_) that he finally woke up.

* * *

He thought he was asleep.

These days, Naruto couldn't really tell. Things tended to fade in and out in a black haze. When he was dreaming, he was awake. When he was awake, he was empty. When he was empty, he hallucinated.

More than once, he'd dreamed of Sasuke sleeping next to him, standing by the bed, in the doorway—haunting him like a ghost.

So when black drifted across his vision once again and the haze cleared to reveal _himself_, Naruto wasn't surprised. Of course something like that would happen. Wasn't the tragic, love-stricken heroine always seeing a vision of herself, confronting herself, telling herself to move on? That was what happened in novels…but the sad truth was novels weren't real life, he wasn't a girl…and Naruto didn't exactly want to move on.

(_he was still stuck in the past_)

His dream-self only looked at him and said nothing. His eyes were dark blue and sad, expression pitying. Naruto stared back at himself, eyes equally dull. For a long time, that was all they did. Then his dream-self spoke, voice quiet and steady.

"Do you remember me?"

Naruto blinked vapidly for a few seconds. His dream-people had never spoken to him before—only silently vanished. His throat was painfully dry as he answered. "Well…aren't you technically me? You are … _me_, aren't you? You look the same."

Dream-Naruto cracked a wry grin before tugging on his clothes, which Naruto noticed for the first time. They were oddly designed in a fashion Naruto had never seen before: almost too short orange pants, strange open-toed sandal-boots, and a thick black and orange jacket to complete the outfit. "I wouldn't say I'm you. No, not at all. Our lives are the same…but still, completely different." Dream-Naruto took something out of his pocket and stared forlornly down at it, a lost look on his face. "You know, I never thought that this would happen. It's really weird, actually, you falling in love with the bastard. What cruel fate made it to be?" He laughed, and for the first time since Sasuke left, Naruto felt like laughing along—just because he could. "I guess it isn't impossible though. He was my most important person, and he's still yours, even though he left. Again." Dream-Naruto's eyes grew silky soft before hardening back to azure steel. He threw the object in his hands toward Naruto, who fumbled and caught it automatically.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the foreign object in his hands. It was heavy but familiar in the strangest way.

"It's called a hitai-ate," dream-Naruto whispered, twisting his hands together. "It shows your allegiance to your village. This…it was Sasuke's. He was a missing-nin, but I kept his hitai-ate anyway, because I could. Because it felt like I was close to him, even if he wasn't there."

Naruto couldn't even pretend to understand all that (_village? Hitai-ate? Sasuke?_) but he definitely understood the wistful tone of his dream-self's voice; the haziness in his eyes; the sadness in his features. Whoever this version of him was, he had loved Sasuke too. Maybe in a different way, but loved him nonetheless.

_We are the same._

"What did you come here for?" Naruto said, staring at his replica, who turned and locked eyes with him.

"I came here to warn you. Advise you, if you will. You don't have to listen; I know I didn't listen to anyone." He grinned for a moment, looking deceptively cheeky before his composure grew serious once more. "But it would be beneficial to you. Sasuke left again, didn't he? I can't promise the bastard will come back now, in the future, or ever. It's your decision, Naruto. You have to decide if it's worth wasting your life on him, because trust me, living your life pining for someone who might never come back is no way to live. I know," he whispered, "I know. At the same time—you feel it, don't you? The irresistible draw to him, pulling you forever and ever. I can't imagine surviving without it. You already fulfilled my promise for me: you met Sasuke again. Now as thanks for helping me, I…I'm advising you to wait for him. If you've changed in this lifetime, Sasuke can too. He'll come back, Naruto. He'll be waiting for you, so you have to wait for him, okay?"

Naruto pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. Wait for him…

_Wait for me…_

Unbidden, words (_panic_) swelled in his throat, forcing out from his lips. "I—I don't know how though! I don't know how to survive without him—"

"I didn't know either," dream-Naruto murmured, spinning on his heel and facing the window. There was no reflection. "I couldn't imagine how I could wait for three years, not even searching for him; constantly worrying about him. It was a form of Hell, but I got past it and grew stronger for it. I'm not saying don't move on. You can. Just wait for him, because he needs something to keep him anchored here. Sasuke's that kind of person." He sighed, a wry smile lifting one corner of his lips. Dream-Naruto nodded to the hitai-ate still clutched in Naruto's hands. "Keep that. Find something that reminds you of him, to help anchor _your _hold on him. It's okay. Everything will be fine in the end… It has to."

_This time, it has to._

Naruto woke up a few minutes later, head pounding but clearer than it had been for days. He sat up, disoriented as the room spun in wild circles around him. When the world finally stilled, he felt something cool in the palm of his hand; he turned his head to look at it and met his own surprised eyes in the cool metal polish reflection of the hitai-ate.

Wait. Was it actually tangible? He brought it up to the side of his face, the icy metal foreign and unnatural. It was _real. _How—how could dreams become corporate? It was impossible.

A slow smile spread across his face regardless as a warmth bubbled in his stomach. For the first time, he felt hope. Hope from meeting his (could it be) past self and hope for Sasuke; hope for their future.

Hope that there was something beyond this eternal limbo.

* * *

A year passed.

During that time span, two of his friends had gotten married—Kiba and Hinata, and Sakura and Lee. Their weddings were vastly different from each other, but the atmospheres were the same. Naruto was genuinely happy for both of them.

_But the love, the love between them…that killed him. It was what he could've had._

He got an internship at a government branch, something that suited him immensely. He liked talking and persuading people to try new ideas; it was his natural charisma.

_It took his mind off of other things…other people._

He made new friends, like the rapper Killer Bee and Hinata's cousin, Neji.

_I miss him._

Life went on.

_Why?_

Because it always would.

* * *

Naruto rarely received news of Sasuke. You would think there would be news about the corporate mogul suddenly vanishing splattered all over the internet and newspapers, but no. There was barely anything about his former lover.

He had given up searching for him after six months. Despite Sasuke's letter, he had always retained some hope that he could find him—'Orochimaru' be damned.

It was hopeless.

Even searching the name Orochimaru brought little to no results, except for the fact that he was deemed ruthless and snake-like, terrifying in his own way. Naruto feared for Sasuke, feared that he might be dead already and he wouldn't even know because there _was _no way of knowing. It was one of his deepest worries; that he would wait forever and a day for Sasuke…only to never have him return home because he was already dead.

The thought filled him with empty horror every time, until he gradually learned to stop thinking about it—to stop thinking about Sasuke altogether.

And thus, Sasuke slowly faded from his mind.

* * *

Another year passed.

More friends got married—Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Chouji, Neji and Tenten. By now, Naruto was one of the only bachelors left in their little group of friends, but he didn't mind. No one pestered him about it either because they all knew his story, and they all knew that he was waiting. Still waiting.

Naruto got promoted more than a couple times, till he was now second to the top, working for Tsunade. Work occupied his life, but he still found time to meet his friends. Hinata and Kiba had had their first kid a few months ago, an adorable little boy with inky black hair and matching eyes. Sakura and Lee were too busy enjoying the 'youthfulness of life and love' (Lee's words) to spare time for a child yet.

He hardly thought about Sasuke anymore. He still kept the 'hitai-ate' though, and whenever it was their anniversary—the eighth of February, the day they became friends—he would always spare time to remember that day. Remembering a lost friend, a lost lover, but someone who would still come back.

Someone that _had _to come back.

He wrote letters too, once every year. He never sent them, because it was impossible. Still, he wrote them anyway.

The biggest change had to be that he had started dating again. He was currently trying things with Gaara, but it was hard. They had tried sex once and it hadn't ended well; it seemed Sasuke was a special case. Still, Gaara was special too, and it couldn't hurt to try something new.

(_because right now being lonely is killing me_)

And so Naruto waited.

* * *

Five years later, Sasuke came home.

* * *

For seven years, Naruto was dreamless. His sleep was dark and quiet, peaceful but silent. For seven years, Naruto didn't dream.

Then one night, he did. That night, everything changed.

The day before, he had finally broken things off with Gaara. It was painfully obvious they didn't love each other the way a couple should—their love was more platonic. Still, Naruto had felt a bittersweet yearning twist his heart, scared that the darkness would engulf him again. In the end, he was afraid of being lonely, and the only one that could permanently take away the loneliness was Sasuke.

The dream was déjà vu all over, reminiscent of the one Sasuke had that had ultimately ruined them all, only this one had more detail of Naruto's own life added in.

It begun with him in elementary school, the quiet boy and the new kid. Then his teacher, Iruka, befriended him, and he found Sakura and Kiba. He began to fit in, attracting more and more friends all through middle school—and finally, Sasuke. He saw them fighting on that one fateful day in math, detention afterwards, two and a half years of fighting stretched before them. Them becoming friends, hanging out almost immediately afterwards, smiling and actually laughing together. Playing basketball together, eating together, running in the park together. _Together. _That was them, inseparable. Team Seven being formed, a year-long project for their history class with Kakashi as their mentor. Senior night, hot and panting, a mix of budding emotions and a newfound love. Being with Sasuke, kissing Sasuke, _loving _Sasuke.

And then everything shifted.

The atmosphere of the dream changed from hazy memories to dark forebodingness. Sasuke was crying, pearly tears fading slowly down a whitening cheek, pale lips forming words that Naruto couldn't hear, spelling out their doomed future. Him holding Sasuke, promising him. Sasuke shattering apart, shards of the next four years flying past him as the blackness yawned around him, threatening to swallow Naruto whole. Sasuke was gone, gone, _gone. _He crumpled to the ground, curled in a small ball, confused and uncertain about what to do.

Something warm touched the top of his head, and he lifted it to see his dream-self, so familiar despite the fact that he had only seen him once—and seven years ago at that. Dream-Naruto smiled softly before holding out his hand, a quiet demand.

"What—what do you want?" he tried to say, but the words floated past him in wreaths of mist.

"The hitai-ate," dream-Naruto answered, also in clouds of mist, but they understood each other perfectly.

"Why do you want it?" _It's mine isn't it? _he wanted to say.

"It's time for it to return home."

The hitai-ate returned anyway, unbidden, in dream-Naruto's palm. Naruto could only watch with a strange sort of stricken horror as his dream-self began to unravel in wisps of smoke, almost like he was dissolving – for good.

"Don't leave!" he attempted to shout.

"It's okay. Everything …. Everything is okay now." With one last, calm smile, dream-Naruto vanished.

Naruto stumbled to his feet in a panic, eyes searching futilely around him for some semblance of light, of life; anything but the oppressing darkness. The loneliness. It reminded him of falling, breaking, drowning, things he never wanted to experience again. "_Save me!_" he screamed, whirling angrily. "Don't leave me here! Sasuke!"

"I'm here," someone whispered in front of him, and for a second, his heart stopped beating. He opened his eyes (_when did I close them_), hoping against hope that the voice wasn't something he had imagined…that…it was…

The space before him was black and empty, blank as ever.

Sasuke wasn't there.

He gasped, eyes flying open as his heart started again painfully. It was no different than his dream—everything was still dark, black, and irrepressibly _lonely. _He was still alone, Sasuke still wasn't here, his dream was nothing but a lie.

When were they not?

Something hot slid down from Naruto's eyes, momentarily surprising him. He was crying? He never cried.

That shock was brushed aside as something cool and dry touched his face, wiping the tears away. Naruto jolted back, breathing faster, blinking furiously as he tried to determine where the sudden touch had come from. Why was the room so dark? Why was someone _in _his room? How had he not noticed them? What was going on?!

Against hope, he hoped.

And his prayer came true, his wish came true (_his dream came true_). A soft voice slid from the inky darkness before him, familiar as his own heartbeat: "Naruto…I'm home."

* * *

The next few hours were filled with crazed excitement, fervent kissing and passionate lovemaking. They didn't ask each other how the past seven years had been; they had a lifetime ahead of them for that. Sasuke didn't ask why Naruto was crying; he had time for that.

They had _time._

Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly as they laid together, panting, worn-out but satisfied. "I waited for you," he whispered.

"Thank you," was all Sasuke said back, but Naruto could read between his words—like he always had—and recognized the silent gratitude.

_Thank you for waiting for me when I left you… thank you for being here when I came back. _

"Thank you," murmured Naruto in return, and felt Sasuke smile against his lips.

_Thank you for coming back, thank you for relieving me of my loneliness, thank you for being Sasuke._

Hours later, the sun was rising (_at last_) and Naruto was dozing off when Sasuke brushed the top of his head, voice low but solid, sending vibrations through Naruto. "Hm?" Naruto asked.

"I said… Well…"

Now fully awake, Naruto sat back and blinked at his lover. "What?"

Sasuke's eyes were luminously bright, once again the eyes to his soul. They showed Naruto love, undiluted and pure. Untainted.

"Well… I was thinking dreams can't be all that bad, huh? Even in the worst of outcomes, they bring us back together. Dreams are good in the end, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded before pressing his lips against Sasuke's again, mouthing the words into his soul-mate's lips. Searing his soul. Their soul.

"Dreams aren't that bad—especially when I have forever to share my dream with you."

* * *

**A/N: **Was there angst? I tried to do angst...I was even going to do a really sad ending! But apparently I'm incapable of writing that...so... I made this kinda awkward happy ending instead xD That's what I meant by awkward ending. Oh well.

I hope everyone likes it! :) Please reviewww. It would be super happy fun time if you reviewed! :D

Also, I have no clue how things from dreams can become tangible, but...oh well...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
